parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena (Pokemon)
Serena (Japanese: セレナ Serena) is a traveling companion of Ash and an aspiring Pokémon Performer, who debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Her first Pokémon was a Fennekin that she received from Professor Sycamore. She played Princess Fiona (Ogre) in Ash (Shrek) She is an ogre She played Emily in Artemis & Friends Seasons 5-6 She is a recurring role She played Mulan in Serenalan (1701Movies Style) She is a Chinese princess She played Gadget Hackwrench in Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers She is a mouse She played Tammy in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She is a squirrel She played Belle in Beauty and The Tabby Cat She is a princess She played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) She is Max's friend She played Aki Taylor in Dinosaur King (396Movies Style) He is Max's mom She played Bridget in An American Tail Spoof Ooglyey She is a Mouse She played Disgust in Inside Out (1701Movies Style) She is an emotion She played Muriel Bagge in Winnie The Cowardly Bear She is an old lady She played Clarice in the Ron 'n Ash Shorties She is a chipmunk She played Gia In Madagascar (Chris1701 Style) She is a leopard She played Mama Mousekewitz In An American Tail (1701Movies Style) She is Fievel's mother She played Brittany Miller in Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) She is a chipmunk She played David Freeman's Mom in Flight of the Navigator (Chris1701 Human Style) She is David's mom She played Hillary in A Great Dane in Central Park She is Gus' mom She played Queen Tabitha in Rinilina She is a fairy queen She Played ??? In Tori Shrinks She is She played Cera in The Land Before Time (4000Movies Style) She is a three-horn She Played Chichia In The Child's New Groove She is pacha wife She played Solange Montfort in Innocent Lies (1995) (Vinhchaule style) Voice Actors: # Haven Paschall - English # Mayuki Makiguchi - Japanese # Verania Ortiz - Spanish # Deborah Morese - Italian Portrayals: * In Pokemon XY (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Pokemon XY (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Foxglove. * In Pokemon XY (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) she is played by Georgette. * In Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) she is played by Kim Possible. * In Pokemon (Animal Style) she is played by Nala. * In Pokemon (Disney Style) she is played by Pocahontas. * In Pokemon (Disney Human Style) she is played by Rosalina. * In Pokemon XY (400Movies Animal Style) she is played by Kanga. * In Pokemon XY (4000Movies Style) she is played by Jasmine. * In Pokemon XY (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Sawyer. * In Pokemon XY (398Movies Human Style) she is played by Ariel * In Pokemon XY (Paris2015 Style) she is played by Twilight Sparkle. * In Pokemon XY (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Pokemon XY (Chris1703 Style) she is played by Roxanne. Gallery: Serena (TV Series).jpg|Serena in the TV Series Serena in Pokemon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.jpg|Serena in Pokemon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Serena in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Serena in Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Serena in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Serena in Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Serena in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Serena in the Pokemon Shorts Fa Serena.jpg|Serena as Mulan Serena as belle.jpg|Serena as Belle Zoe and Serena Sweating for Role.jpg|Serena as Zoe Drake Serena the rescue ranger.jpg|Serena as Gadget Hackwrench Inside-SERENA.jpg|Serena as Disgust Tammy Serena.jpg|Serena as Tammy B 05-FatcatHold2 Serena Bonnie.jpg Young crybaby Serena.jpeg|Young Serena Serena disguised as Ash.jpeg|Serena disguised as Ash Serena Mad at What Happened with Ash.jpg Ash Snaps at Serena.png|"You don't have a clue how I feel!" Ash's Friends.jpg Serena and Ash on the beach part 13.jpg Serena Dressed as Ash.png Serena Angry at Ash.jpg Serena with Clemont in Forging Forest Friendships.jpg|Serena in Forging Forest Friendships! Serena_in_Master_Class_Choices.jpg|Serena in Master Class Choices An Angry Serena.jpg Serena Shocked.jpg Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Pretty Girls Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Childhood Friends Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies Category:Timid Characters Category:Buster Moon And Kayley's Adventure Characters Category:Girly Girls